


Take My Hand

by follow_the_white_rAbbit_777



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, College AU, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Soft Boys, Soft Porn, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777/pseuds/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777
Summary: On a moonlit night Taeyong asks Ten to make him his.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut, please be kind...  
> Really all I have to say to this is that I wanted them to be DISGUSTINGLY in love.
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to Moondance by B.A.P while reading this :]

“And… you’re really okay with this?”  
Taeyong gave him yet another of his saccharine smiles.  
“Of course I am, Tennie. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t. C’mere.”

He patted the space on the bed next to him, and Ten crept forward. Soft hands cupped his face and even softer lips brushed against his. When he opened his eyes again he found Taeyong looking straight at him. 

“What if I hurt you?” He whispered.  
“You won’t. I trust you.” Taeyong murmured back. “Besides… you told me you were afraid of being on the bottom because you read it hurts. I’ll show you exactly how to make sure it doesn’t, okay? I trust you. You’re just going to have to trust me back on this one, alright?”  
“Okay…” Ten leaned in for another kiss and tried to pretend his hands weren’t shaking. Taeyong pulled him closer, until he felt like they might just melt into the same person. By the time they broke apart again he was panting for breath.

“Take off your shirt. And mine. That’s a good start.”  
Ten almost melted at Taeyong’s smile. His fingers were still trembling, but before he could even undo the first button on his boyfriend’s shirt Taeyong took a hold of his hand and kissed it. 

“It’s okay, no need to hurry. Take all the time you need, love.”  
It was almost too much. Ten sealed their lips together in another searing kiss. By the end of it he realized Taeyong had just taken his shirt off himself. 

“Lift up your arms.” Ten’s shirt disappeared off the bed. “Touch me… please…”  
“Like this?” Ten’s fingers ghosted over Taeyong’s chest, and he let out a pleased sigh. 

“Just like that. You can touch a bit lower if you’d like, too.” He winked and Ten fought the urge to duck under the covers to hide.  
Ten took a deep breath and pulled down Taeyong’s zipper. He nodded encouragingly.

“Remember, if you were to do something I don’t like I’d tell you.” Taeyong placed a feathery light kiss on his forehead. Ten helped him shimmy his way out of his too-tight-in-all-the-right-places-jeans.  
“Let me take care of you, too.” Taeyong slipped Ten’s pants off before running his fingers down to the seams of his underwear. “I’ll make sure this is the best it can be.”

Ten had to bite his tongue when skilled fingers began touching him.  
“You don’t have to be quiet, it’s just us tonight. Remember, my roommate isn’t coming home.”  
“Can.. ah.. can we please not talk about your roommate while I’m attempting to have sex with you?” His eyes fluttered shut and he couldn’t seem to keep his hips from moving.  
“So eager…” Taeyong chuckled. “Cute. I’ve never seen you like this before.” He palmed him through the thin fabric until Ten was shaking helplessly.

“Please.. if you don’t stop neither of us is getting laid tonight, and… and you know it.” Ten was surprised at how breathy his voice sounded already. Taeyong smiled.

“I guess you’re right… hang on.” Seconds later he was holding a bottle of lube and some condoms. “I’ll show you what to do, okay? Just… watch. And you can help, if you’d like.”

Taeyong placed a pillow under himself and discarded his underwear somewhere in the void next to the bed.  
“So… first, we need lube. Like… a lot of it.”  
Ten leaned forward as Taeyong poured a generous helping over his fingers.  
“You can’t push in right away, or it’ll be uncomfortable. Do it like this.”  
Taeyong circled around his hole until it seemed they might slip in by themselves.  
“This is perfect.”  
Ten took a deep breath. “Can… may… I?”  
A soft smile blossomed on Taeyong’s face.  
“Of course.”  
Ten grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers generously.  
“And… now?”  
“Just take one, and push it inside. Carefully. If there’s too much resistance, wait for a moment, move it around carefully.”  
Ten slipped his index finger inside.  
“Like this?”  
“Perfect. When you feel it loosen up you can put more.” Taeyong didn’t look like he was enjoying himself very much, but Ten decided to ignore it for the time being. A few minutes later he was rewarded with an encouraging smile.  
“You can put another one now. Just… like that. Good.”  
Taeyong sounded a little winded. Ten continued to stretch him out, nice and slow, until Taeyong let out a gasp. He stopped, heart racing.  
“Did I hurt you?” He could see Taeyong clenching and unclenching the muscles in his thighs.  
“No… please don’t stop. Keep… keep your fingers right there.”  
Ten moved again, and Taeyong quivered beneath him.  
“Your cheeks…”  
“What about them?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re all flushed…” Ten smiled.  
“That’s… mh… because it feels good. I think you can add another.”

Taeyong became a lot more vocal after that. His voice was like music to Ten’s ears, it let him know he was doing well. After a while Taeyong reached out and stopped him.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He received a peck on the lips.  
“No, quite the opposite. You’re too good. If you don’t stop soon, I’m going to come.”  
Taeyong sat up and took one of the condoms.  
“Let me do this for you, okay?”  
Ten nodded hastily. Taeyong ran his fingers up his length before ripping open the foil package. It took all of Ten’s self-control to stop himself from chasing his touch when Taeyong finished sliding the condom onto his cock.  
“Taeyong please…” he whined. Taeyong laughed.  
“Okay, okay. You can… now. Go slow at first though.” he warned him. Ten nodded. After lining himself up and making sure both of them were comfortable he pushed in. He gasped. Taeyong smiled at him.  
“It’s… so much…” he breathed.  
“Take your time.”  
Taeyong was so warm inside Ten felt like he was melting. It was too much and not enough all at once. A few moments later he bottomed out. He leaned down and kissed Taeyong.  
“I love you... “  
“I love you, too.”  
A few seconds of awkward silence later Taeyong giggled.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You’re just so cute… so careful. I really appreciate that. You can move now, though.”  
Ten looked away, face burning.  
“Hey… look at me. It’s okay, I promise.” Taeyong took his hand.  
Ten moved his hips and gasped.  
“Oh!”  
Taeyong grinned at him.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?”  
Ten nodded quickly, continuing to grind his hips against his boyfriend. He felt like his body was singing. Taeyong smiled and kissed him. It didn’t take long for Ten to gather a bit more courage and actually thrust into Taeyong. It jolted both of them amid the sea of pillows, and Ten moaned quietly. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Just like that… that feels good…”  
Ten gasped against Taeyong’s lips and slowed down a little. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. His boyfriend tightened around him, and he cried out.  
“Ah… please do that again…”  
“This?” Taeyong smirked.  
Ten all but slammed into him, another cry spilling from his lips.  
“Please…” He was moving faster now, the pleasure running through his veins downright electrifying. He could already feel it bunching up inside of him, swirling together in a ball of molten heat beneath his navel.  
“T-taeyong…”  
“Mh?”  
“I.. ah.. I won’t last… I’m sorry…” Ten panted, shame making him flush pink down to his chest.  
Taeyong all but cooed at him.  
“It’s alright love, don’t worry about it.”  
“Are… are you… sure?” Ten was almost dizzy with relief.  
“I am. Show me how much you’re enjoying yourself, Tennie.”  
Taeyong tightened around him again and Ten came with a cry, trying his best to work through it while his boyfriend squeezed around him.

Ten leaned down and kissed Taeyong again, more teeth and tongue than skin on skin.  
“I’m sorry Yongie… I wanted to make you feel good, too…”  
Taeyong cupped his face in his hands.  
“You did. I love you. So much. Please never forget that.”  
Ten mouthed at Taeyong’s neck.  
“Can I make you feel good, too? Please?”  
“Of course.”  
Ten poured some lube onto his hands before wrapping them around Taeyong’s cock.  
“Just lean back.” he whispered. He slid his hands up and down until Taeyong’s eyes slipped shut and he let out a breathy whine.  
“You’re so beautiful, Yongie.”  
Taeyong moved his hips in time with Ten’s hands.  
“So good… you’re so good Tennie.”  
He smiled at Taeyong and stroked him a bit faster. His boyfriend moaned.  
“More… just like that. Exactly like that…”  
“Anything for you.”  
Ten leaned forward and nipped his lips until they were bright red.  
The only warning he got was Taeyong’s hips jerking up before he shook apart, spilling over Ten’s fingers as he came.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please keep in mind that comments and kudos help me thrive :D


End file.
